The Staff Meeting
by cleotheo
Summary: Staff meetings had never been Draco Malfoy's favourite part of being a Professor, but the presence of a certain Transfiguration Professor can always liven them up. Suggestive Dramione One-Shot.


**A/N - This is just a fun, slightly suggestive one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Hogwarts Potions Professor, Draco Malfoy, checked the time with a sigh. It was the time of the month that he hated with a passion – the staff meeting, and if he wasn't careful he was very well going to be late. The staff meetings were tedious enough without having to suffer through a lecture about tardiness if he was late. As it was the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, tended to ramble on like her predecessor, Albus Dumbledore. Personally, Draco thought she'd learnt how to be boring and dull from Dumbledore as he would have sworn she wasn't quite as bad when he'd still been at school.

Leaving his office down in the dungeons, Draco slowly made his way to the staff room. At times like these he could understand why his godfather and the previous Potions Master, Severus Snape, had chosen to retire early. Of course part of Severus's reason to leave Hogwarts was down to the fact he'd landed himself a younger girlfriend and he wanted to spend more time with his sexy, young lover. Draco shook his head wistfully as he thought of Severus off somewhere with his young girlfriend, having the time of his life, while he was stuck attending a boring staff meeting.

Entering the staff room, Draco grabbed himself a cup of tea and took his place around the large table in the centre of the room. These days staff meetings weren't even held as informal gatherings, everyone sat at the table with the running order of the meeting printed out on a sheet in front of them. Draco idly glanced over the running order for the meeting, and decided that it would take McGonagall at least an hour and a half to cover everything on the list.

"Just kill me now," he muttered under his breath.

Fortunately for Draco things picked up when McGonagall entered the staffroom with the Transfiguration Professor. Draco had almost forgotten that the Transfiguration Professor had returned that week after a substantial amount of time off. At least now he had something to look at while the meeting carried on, as unlike all the other female members of staff, the Transfiguration Professor was young and very good looking.

"Hello Draco," the Transfiguration Professor greeted with a smile as she slid into the seat next to Draco.

"Hello," Draco returned, flashing her a killer smile. "Are you enjoying being back?"

"I am," she replied with a nod before turning her head to speak to the Professor on her other side, the Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom.

As he waited for the meeting to begin, Draco let his gaze wander over the Transfiguration Professor. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun, exposing her long slender neck, and she was wearing the subtlest hint of make-up. Her clothes were smart yet sexy and Draco admired the way her navy blue skirt clung to her legs and ended just above her knees, while the silky blue blouse she was wearing was cut just low enough to give him a tantalising glimpse of her cleavage.

Draco was still busy checking out his colleague, and wondering what colour underwear she was wearing, when McGonagall began the meeting. Beside him the Transfiguration Professor turned to face McGonagall and Draco could tell by the intent expression on her face that she was taking in every single word the headmistress was saying. Draco did try to concentrate, but as he'd predicted McGonagall was just rambling on about things that had already been discussed, and he quickly lost interest and returned his thoughts to the sexy witch sitting beside him. Fortunately, he was able to make it look as though he was listening even though his mind was elsewhere.

Ten minutes into the meeting Draco was beginning to lose the will to live when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his knee. Glancing under the table, he saw the perfectly manicured hand of the Transfiguration Professor resting on his trouser clad knee. Turning his attention to his side, he found that the witch in question was still listening intently to McGonagall, and she gave no indication she was aware of Draco watching her.

Ever so slowly the hand on Draco's knee began to travel up his leg. Draco sucked in a breath when the hand grazed his inner thigh and moved ever further north. It had been a long time since Draco had felt the Transfiguration Professors hands on him during a staff meeting, and he thanked Merlin that she was back to liven things up again. And liven things up she did as Draco had to bite his lower lip from moaning out loud when she eased down the zipper on his trousers and snuck her hand into his underwear.

As the hand began to stroke him, rousing him to life, Draco took another glance towards his colleague. She was still focused on the meeting at hand, and as Draco watched she even voiced her opinion on the matter at hand without any indication that under the table she was fondling the Potions Professor. As always, Draco was amazed by her control and how easily she managed to tease him while maintaining her poise in front of the rest of the staff.

Eager to give her a taste of her own medicine, Draco slid his own hand over to her knee. Slowly he began to ease his hand up under her skirt, all the time watching her for her reaction. He was pleased to notice a small shudder and flicker of interest in her expressive eyes, but aside from that she kept her focus on the meeting. Draco's hand inched higher up her leg, but before he made it to the juncture between her thighs, the Transfiguration Professor pressed her legs together, trapping his hand in-between them. Draco frowned as he realised he was left with no choice but to withdraw his hand from under her skirt as subtly as he could.

All the time Draco's hand had been exploring, the hand in his lap had continued its work and Draco was struggling to maintain his composure. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd indulged in such games with the Transfiguration Professor, but with such a long gap since their last encounter he found his control wasn't what it used to be and unless he put an end to her explorations he was going to give the game away as to what they were up to. With a fair bit of reluctance, Draco moved his hand over to his lap and gently wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand currently teasing him.

For the first time since she started her ministrations, the Transfiguration Professor snuck a glance at Draco out of the corner of her eye. Regretfully Draco briefly shook his head, letting her know their games were over. With a small smile his colleague turned back to the meeting while she removed her hand from his trousers. Although Draco wasn't provided complete relief as instead of moving her hand fully, she merely moved it to rest possessively on his thigh. It did mean that Draco wasn't at risk of exposing what they were doing by losing control, but it did mean he was as hard as a rock, and very distracted, for the rest of the meeting.

Draco was highly relieved when McGonagall began to wrap up the meeting, but his relief soon faded as the second the meeting was over, the Transfiguration Professor removed her hand from his thigh, jumped from her seat and departed the staff room in record time. Every part of Draco wanted to jump up and go after her so they could finish what they'd started, but he was aware that if he did that everyone would see how aroused he was. Turning to the papers in front of him, he slowly began to sort them into some sort of order as he calmed himself down. Since McGonagall and several other Professors were still in the room he could hardly rise before he was completely subdued, so in the end he remained in the staff room for nearly five minutes.

Finally he was in enough control to get to his feet, and uttering his goodbyes, he hurried from the staff room. However, he'd barely gotten out of the door when he felt a hand on his arm and he turned to find Neville behind him.

"Your fly's open," Neville said with a knowing smirk.

"Shit," Draco swore, hurriedly doing up his trousers. "It's not what it looks like," he said to the former Gryffindor.

"It's none of my business," Neville replied with a laugh as he held up his hands. "Night, Malfoy."

"Night," Draco muttered, turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

Sadly the Transfiguration classroom was empty, as was the adjoining office. He even tried the private quarters of the Transfiguration Professor, but they were also empty. Obviously his colleague had rushed off home the second she'd left the meeting.

"Bloody tease," Draco grumbled as he headed back down to the dungeons.

With the Transfiguration Professor already gone for the evening, Draco decided he might as well head home himself. Fortunately these days the Professors weren't required to live at Hogwarts, so Draco still got to go home most evenings. Of course he had to do his fair share of nights and weekends at the castle, but it wasn't too bad and home was where he spent most of his nights.

After locking up the Potions classroom and his office, Draco connected the floo network and headed home. Just as he arrived home in the floo room, his mother entered the room, clearly on her way home herself.

"Hello mother," Draco greeted, pecking his mother on the cheek. "Have you had a good day?"

"I've spent the entire day with my grandson, what do you think?" Narcissa chuckled.

"Was he good?" Draco asked with a smile. Whenever his son was mentioned he couldn't help but beam at pride at the thought of him.

"He was an angel," Narcissa replied. "Not at all like you. It must be his mother's influence."

Draco rolled his eyes at his mother's joke. He knew for a fact that he'd been a pretty good baby, it was only as he got older that his Slytherin side had kicked in and his mischievousness began. However, both Narcissa and Lucius like to say their grandson was an angel due to his mother and her influence. Of course Draco knew his wife was every bit as devious as he was, if not more so, and she was just as capable of misbehaving as he was.

"I should be getting home," Narcissa said. "Don't forget you're all coming to ours for Sunday lunch. Severus will be there, and he has a big announcement."

"He's either getting married, or his girlfriend is pregnant," Draco predicted.

"I guess we'll see on Sunday," Narcissa replied. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Mother," Draco said.

Once he was sure his mother was safely home, he locked the floo for the night and headed off upstairs to see his wife and son and to get changed. Draco's first port of call was the nursery which belonged to his three month old son, Scorpius. The first thing Draco spotted when he entered the room was his wife bent over Scorpius's crib, her navy blue skirt pulled tight over her backside.

"Hey sexy," he called softly, grabbing a feel of his wife's backside as he crept up behind her.

"Draco," his wife, Hermione Granger, scolded lightly as she stood up. "Don't wake Scorpius."

"Never," Draco replied, bending over the side of his son's crib to give him a quick kiss. Scorpius was the light of his life and he loved him dearly, but the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up.

"How was work?" Hermione asked as the couple left their son's room.

"Fine," Draco answered. "How was your first week back?"

"Harder than I thought," Hermione admitted. "I really missed Scorpius."

"Do you want to give it up?" Draco asked as the couple entered their bedroom. They'd talked about Hermione giving up work when she was pregnant, but they'd both felt it was better to make the final decision once they had the baby and they saw what it was like to be parents.

"No," Hermione replied with a shake of her head. "I love my job. I'll just have to adjust to balancing my work and home life. At least I have an understanding boss and helpful colleagues."

"Speaking of helpful colleagues, I was hoping you might help me," Draco said. "Did I miss anything in the staff meeting?"

"You were at the meeting Draco," Hermione pointed out with a throaty laugh. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember the meeting, just not what McGonagall was talking about," Draco replied.

"You really should pay better attention," Hermione scolded, walking over to the wardrobe and stripping off her silky blue shirt and navy blue skirt.

Walking over to his wife, Draco grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Someone was distracting me," he muttered as he nuzzled into her neck. "A very naughty Professor had her hand in my trousers."

"How naughty," Hermione giggled, wriggling against Draco and feeling him begin to harden in arousal. "I do hope you got some satisfaction."

"I wish, but she was nothing but a tease," Draco growled, pressing himself closer to Hermione and making her moan when the ridge of his erection rubbed against her backside.

"I would have finished the job," Hermione said, reaching behind her and slipping her hand in between her and Draco to slide down the zipper of his trousers.

"You didn't stick around for long enough," Draco replied, letting out a long moan as Hermione took his hardness in her hand and began to stroke it.

"Sorry, I was eager to see our son," Hermione said. "Maybe next time I can stay longer."

"I hope so," Draco said, tilting Hermione's head so he could give her a bruising kiss. "I've missed this," he muttered when they separated for air.

"Me too," Hermione replied, turning around so she was facing her husband. "Don't you just love staff meetings?"

"I hate staff meetings," Draco growled, picking his wife up in his arms and stalking over to the bed with her and dropping her onto the black and red sheets. "But I do love what follows them," he added, crawling onto the bed and hovering over his wife. "Although next time, you stick around long enough to finish what you started."

"Whatever you say, Professor," Hermione purred, reaching out for her husband and pulling him closer to her.

Crashing their lips together, Draco hastily removed the rest of his clothing and Hermione's underwear. Without another word the couple proceeded to make love in their king sized bed. It was good to get back to normal, and even though Draco still hated staff meetings, he knew he would be looking forward to the next one. At least with his wife back at Hogwarts, the meetings would be bearable once again, and he was guaranteed a good time once they'd finished.

 **The End.**


End file.
